Summer fun
by Ai-chi5024
Summary: LEMON! just read it, you know you want to ;D


YAY! i finnaly put up this sucker. I give credit to my wonderful partner Paperfox who helped me finish this old thing.

Disclamer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

"It's hot" was the only thing going through Naruto's mind. It had been 20 minutes since he came to team seven's meeting place. They had training early today and he was the only person there! He was leaning against the railing of the bridge, drenched in sweat and trying to hold on to his last piece of sanity.

He wanted to take off his jacket but didn't, in fear of fainting the moment he moved. So he just stood there. Back and head bowed over to spare his face from the sun's heat. The sun was burning holes into his scalp. His navy blue Capri's weren't helping one bit with the heat either.

Sasuke smirked as he rounded the corner and saw the orange and blond blob, otherwise know as Naruto, on the bridge.

"Sasukeee-kuuuun!"

The pink haired kounchi known as Sakura Haruno came running from his left. Sasuke winced at the sheer volume of her shrilly scream. Even though she had gotten over her crush for him, he still thought she was annoying. He didn't stop for her to catch up to him, and continued straight as if he hadn't even heard her.

Sakura was used to him ignoring her, but she knew he heard her because even though he hadn't stopped, he had slowed down. She smiled at that thought. She ran the last couple of feet between them to catch up to him.

"It's really hot today, isn't it Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Hn" She smiled at his answer. She knew he had warmed up to her a little bit because before, he wouldn't have even acknowledged her at all.

When they neared the bridge, she finally noticed the bright orange jacket and blond hair glinting in the sun.

"Wow! Naruto's actually the first one today! And he's actually quiet for once."

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, staring at the unmoving blond. Sakura looked back and forth between the two men. She knew something was going on and she wanted to know what.

"Ne, Ne Sasuke-kun, do you know why Naruto's here early?"

"Nope"

She didn't believe it.

They climbed on the bridge and stared at the blond. He still hadn't greeted them. Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"Dobe, you still alive?"

Sasuke smirked. Nobody said he had to be nice about it though.

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. They were bright blue tinted with red.

"Teme" He growled. "Where the hell were you this morning?"

"The next room"

Naruto's eyes widened. In his surprise he straightened out. His vision swam a bit, but it was unnoticed by the seething blond. Now standing, Sasuke and Sakura could see him clearly. And it was a devilish sight. His hair was glittering and stuck to his face a bit, framing it. His clothes also stuck to him, showing off all the muscles and toned body. His face was flushed red from the heat. Definitely an appreciated sight.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys, you see, there was this cat stuck in a tree..." Kakashi was surprised when he wasn't bombarded with "Liar!"s and "your late!"s. It really wasn't his fault if Iruka decided to walk around the apartment looking so cute!

Kakashi looked up and saw a confused Sakura, a smug Sasuke and a red-faced Naruto, though he couldn't tell if he was red from the heat or anger. The kid looked like he was about to explode.

"Umm.." and with Sakura's attempt to calm things down, explode he did.

"You bastard! I had to stay up so late yesterday night because of you and just when I'm about to sleep you tell me that we have early morning practice! When I wake up, your not even there and I thought I was late and tried to get ready like my life depended on it. All with my ass hurting like a damn bitch! And when I get here, nobody's even here! And now you come and tell me that you've been _sleeping_ on the next room THE WHOLE GODDAMN TIME!

Sasuke chuckled "It's not my fault you're so stupid and gullible"

Naruto's face got even redder, if that was even possible. He raised his fist, looking down right murderous. Sasuke coiled his muscles ready to move, he knew by experience that when Naruto got angry his punches were careless but ridiculously strong. You would have to be stupid if you wanted to take it on head first. And Sasuke wasn't stupid.

Just when Naruto was about to launch his punch, he dropped his hand and instead buried his head into it. Sasuke was surprised; he didn't think Naruto would give up so easily.

"Urgg, you know what, teme, I really don't have the energy to do this right now. "

Naruto stoop up straight. He looked over to see his mentor still reading his orange book. It made Naruto think of what would happen if he _lost_ his precious books. That made him slightly grin. But the situation he was in wiped the grin off his face in a minute.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He called out.

The said sensei finally looked up at Naruto. The daily bickering was a daily occurrence that he usually didn't bother listening to. But damn! Naruto had the worst timing sense in history! He was just about to get to the good part in his beloved book.

"What?"

"Can we have a day off? Please! Please! Please!" Naruto begged like a child in a candy store.

"Sure"

Kakashi was way too ready to give his students a break; they've been working hard these past few missions. Not to mention his book was waiting for him. With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto started taking off his jacket and his hitai-te. His blond hair fell around his face without his hitai-te around his forehead. It's seemed longer and the blond hair shined in the sun.

"Dobe, why the fuck are you stripping?"

Naruto growled at the insult, but decided to answer his question anyway.

"Teme, it's freaking hot and I have a lake right under my feet. I'm not going back to my house that doesn't even have a decent fan and die of heat-stroke. "

"Dobe, I'm amazed, I didn't know you had such a large vocabulary"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, wishing he would die in the deepest pits of hell.

"Screw you, Teme"

* * *

Sasuke smirked at the idea, and the images that popped into his head for said idea. While Naruto was stripping off the rest of his clothes he quickly put Sakura to sleep with Genjutsu. 'Sakura doesn't need to see my Dobe's body.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Sasuke turned and his cock grew painfully hard.

Naruto had stripped completely naked. He stood stretching his muscles. His body glistened with sweat, and his skin was kissed by the sun. If Sasuke had been anyone else he would have passed out from a nose bleed.

He was about to pounce on his sexy dobe, but Naruto needed to cool off now so with incredible speed he had jumped into the lake.

Sasuke glared slightly, but then smirked. 'Sex in the water sounds like fun.' He thought and quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was near. He stripped off his clothes and placed them in a neat pile.

Sasuke dove off the bridge and just as he hit the water he was caught by Naruto clones. Sasuke gasped as he was lifted out of the water by clones. "Naruto? What the hell?"

Sasuke tried to struggle but there was no point. There was a clone at each arm and leg. One above his head 2 on each side of him and the original was between his legs.

"It was hot Sasuke, so hot. You had fun with your lover and now your lover is going to have fun with you." Naruto nodded his head to his clones and his clones nodded back. The clones at Sasuke's arms started licking and sucking Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke's face grew red. The clone at his head began tickling him. Sasuke gasped and began to thrash around.

Sasuke was laughing and moaning tears spilling out of his eyes. "Na-Na-ha-ha-Naru-ha-ha-ha-ha-Naruto!"

Naruto smirked at him."Yes Sasuke-chan." Naruto said as he started stroking Sasuke's cock. All protests Sasuke had were lost as his hips bucked. The clone stopped tickling him to play with Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke whimpered in pleasure. Two clones started licking Sasuke's exposed underarms.

Naruto enjoyed the lustful and heated expression on his lovers face. He gripped Sasuke's cock tighter and began stroking him harder. Sasuke moaned and could no longer hold back he came all over his stomach. Naruto's other two clones started licking his belly cleaning him of his seed.

Naruto's clones at Sasuke's feet began to play with Sasuke. They started tickling his feet. Sasuke shook in pleasure and started laughing again. "No Naruto not that please."

Naruto only chuckled and started playing with Sasuke's balls. He knew how sensitive Sasuke's feet were and he was going to take advantage of it. Sasuke moaned and his cock was hard again. The clones at his belly split up their tasks. 1 clone started licking Sasuke's naval while the other clone took Sasuke's erection into its mouth and started sucking Sasuke hard.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke moaned and his body thrashed.

Naruto gave a nod to his clones at Sasuke's feet. The clones started rubbing Sasuke's legs and began licking Sasuke's feet. Sasuke arched his back and came with a cry of pleasure. Naruto's clone drank him for every drop.

Sasuke was sweating and panting. Naruto wanted to play with Sasuke now so he pushed Sasuke's rear deeper into the water. He then brought a finger to tease Sasuke's tight pucker. Naruto listened to Sasuke's whimpers and loved it. He pushed his finger in and Sasuke cried out in pain mixed pleasure.

Naruto started fucking Sasuke with his finger. Sasuke moaned in pleasure, his body was getting pleasured by clones and his hole teased by his lover. Sasuke yelped as a second finger slipped inside him. Naruto began to scissor him and Sasuke moaned. "Naruto water is slipping inside ahh!" Sasuke moaned and his manhood grew rock hard. Naruto only added another finger and began fucking him.

Naruto's clone at his cock started licking him. The clone at his head tilted Sasuke's head to the side and presented his cock. When Sasuke moaned the clone thrust in. "Suck him Sasuke." Naruto ordered and gave a sharp thrust of his fingers. Sasuke moaned and obeyed. Sasuke sucked on the clones cock.

Sasuke was in a daze, his body covered in sweat. He didn't even realize Naruto had removed his fingers. "Time to eat Sasuke." Naruto said and his clone came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gasped and quickly drank down the clones milk.

The clone vanished and Sasuke licked his lips. "Tasty huh don't worry I'm going to fill both of your holes again and again." Another clone appeared and started fucking Sasuke's mouth. Then Naruto positioned his cock at Sasuke's hole and with one sharp thrust he buried his length inside Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned around the clones cock. Naruto's cock was so hot and it stretched him so well Sasuke came again. Naruto didn't waste any time, his teme was getting fucked hard. Sasuke moaned and cried around the clones length, as Naruto pounded into him. If that wasn't enough the clones got rougher with him.

Sasuke lost count of how many times he came. Naruto found his sweet spot and was viciously attacking it. He had been fed by 3 clones and was getting fucked by a 4th.

"Shit I'm at my limit, here it comes Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he filled Sasuke's ass with cum. Sasuke arched his back as he was filled with Naruto's hot seed. Naruto's clone filled his mouth and the other clones started working their lengths and came all over Sasuke's body.

Naruto pulled out with a grin. "Well I've had my fun for the day." Naruto grabbed his and Sasuke's clothes. "Have fun getting home Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as his clones dropped him into the water. Sasuke sprang out of the water his body spent and tired.

A squeal made his head turn. Sakura was staring at him blood dripping from her nose. 'Oh Shit.' Sasuke thought and did his best to run from Sakura.

When Sasuke finally got home it was night his body was shivering. Naruto was waiting for him. "Cold Teme why don't you come here and I'll warm you up."

Sasuke sighed and cuddled up to Naruto's warm body. "What did you learn today?"

"Not to mess with you." Sasuke said.

'Not unless were alone and I'm very horny.'

Naruto chuckled and helped warm Sasuke up.


End file.
